


The Black Ribbon

by Cantatrice18



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakening from an episode as Hyde, Dr. Jekyll soon finds out that his alter ego's exploits have been worse than usual, and targeted towards the one member of the Jekyll household most in need of protection: the young housemaid, Alice Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Ribbon

Dr. Jekyll awoke sprawled on the floor in front of the hearth fire. He sat up, blinking as he looked around him. The episodes were getting worse, that was for certain. For some reason, despite the late hour, he felt oddly invigorated. His shoulder cramped and he reached up to massage it, but paused as he noticed something clutched in his hand. It was a long black ribbon, the sheen of satin evident in the firelight, and it was strangely familiar, though for the life of him he could not say why. Utterly bewildered, Jekyll stood and walked slowly to the door. His stomach was growling, and he figured he would grab a few things from the kitchen while the servants were still abed. He had just reached the end of the hall when a soft, muffled sound caught his attention. It was coming from the dark recess beneath the stairs, and as he approached he heard the sharp intake of breath. “Who’s there?” he said quietly. 

There was a long silence, then a voice whispered, “Dr. Jekyll?”

He frowned, annoyed, and took another step towards the voice. “Yes, it’s Dr. Jekyll. Come out from there, whoever you are. Let me see you.”

There was a scuffling noise, and a figure emerged from the recess. His eyes widened in shock. “Alice?”

The maid looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes. Her normally spotless uniform was smudged with dirt, and several buttons were missing from the top of her dress. Her long hair fell lankly about her shoulders, and her maid’s cap was nowhere to be seen. “Alice,” he murmured, his irritation replaced immediately by concern. “What happened to you?”

Alice looked away, trembling. “Please, sir, forgive me. There was a man at the door, and I answered, thinking it was you, for he resembled you from afar. He forced his way inside, and when I tried to cry out he stopped me, covering my mouth to muffle my screams. He was so strong.” A tear rolled slowly down her dusky cheek. 

Jekyll stiffened. “And then? Tell me, Alice, I must know. Did he…”

Alice hesitated, then shook her head. “No, sir. He stopped just short of that, thank the Lord. He said that he was not allowed to, though I have no idea what he could have meant by that.”

Jekyll let out a sigh of relief, and Alice looked up at him plaintively. “Forgive me, sir. I never should have answered.”

Jekyll reached out to brush away her tears, stopping himself inches from her cheek. “Oh, Alice. There is nothing to forgive. Indeed, it is I who should beg your forgiveness for not protecting you.”

“There was nothing you could have done, sir. It happened so fast.”

Jekyll let his hand drop to his side, straightening up. “Nonetheless, it is my duty to shelter you from harm. I failed tonight, but I shall do everything in my power to find the man responsible and see that justice is served.”

“Oh no, sir, I beg you,” Alice pleaded. “If anyone were to find out, my reputation would be ruined. Please, forget you ever saw me here.”

Jekyll frowned, but nodded slowly. “If that is what you wish. But I shall conduct my own, private investigation into the matter. Rest assured, no one else will find out, but I cannot let the perpetrator walk free. Not after terrorizing you so cruelly and thoughtlessly. Tell me, when did he leave?”

“I don’t know, exactly,” Alice admitted, blushing. “I was so overcome, so frightened, it seemed like mere minutes before you came in, but it could have been hours.”

Jekyll smiled sadly at her. “No matter. He will be found, but you will not be implicated. For now, it would be best for you to sleep. The shock must be taking its toll on you.”

Indeed, she could barely stand without swaying. He took her gently by the arm and led her up the stairs to the servant’s wing, making sure she found her room, then descended slowly and returned to his study, thinking hard. As he sat by the fire he reached into his pocket, drawing out the black ribbon and staring at it. Images flashed through his mind: Alice, polishing the bannisters and dusting the shelves in his library, her hair tied back in a neat bun, a hint of black satin woven into it. He clenched his fist around the ribbon. He had the worst feeling that he knew who Alice’s attacker was, and the thought nauseated him. He had to gain control of his alter ego, or else Hyde might lose the few inhibitions that remained. He shuddered to think what might happen to Alice then.


End file.
